Jesse's Origins
by celrock
Summary: The story of what Jesse Barrow's life was like, before he met the other Rugrats. Story will be told from Jesse's POV, and the character of Jesse, is owned by Jesse Barrow. S.A.D. Club, owned by lilnate13.


Author's Note: I decided to try writing this story originally using the notes app on my iPhone, and see how it came out. If successful, this may be a great means of writing my fan fic stories in the future. Also, I'm sorry this story didn't get released any sooner, I just, had no motivation to write yesterday, but since I didn't want to keep one of my biggest fans of my stories, TCKing12 waiting any longer, let's have my latest story, where Jesse Barrow, is about to tell the rugrats, about his life before he met them! Hope you enjoy!

Jesse's Origins

Summary: The story of what Jesse Barrow's life was like, before he met the other Rugrats. Story will be told from Jesse's POV, and the character of Jesse, is owned by Jesse Barrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats or Bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and as mentioned in the summary, Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow.

Location: Yucaipa, California at Jesse's home, October 16, 2013

Jesse POV

It was quite an exciting night for me. Sure I had some sleepovers in the past, like that one I had with Zack and Peter, and we snuck next door into Angelica's room, and finger painted her face, tricking her into thinking she was sick or something, but I had never had a slumber party before with all of my friends. Tonight though, Peter was babysitting me while my mommy and daddy went out for the evening, and my friends, Zack, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Bobby Generic, were all sleeping over. However, I couldn't help but feel disappointed that Tommy and Dil couldn't make it to my firstest slumber party ever.

"What's wrong Jesse?" Peter asked me, as he noticed the look of disappointment on my face.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just sad that Tommy and Dil couldn't make it to my firstest slumber party ever." I replied with a sigh.

"Where are Tommy and Dil anyway?" Phil asked.

"Are they sick?" Lil asked.

"No, I don't think so, but lastest week, when they slept over at my house, and Peter babysat us, Tommy was cranky because he had some new teeth coming in, and Dil was cranky as a result of suffering from diapie rash." Said Zack.

"I wouldn't worry Zack, I babysat them earlier this week, and they seemed to be doing much better." Said Peter.

"Then why couldn't they make it to my slumber party tonight?" I asked.

"Because they're away for a couple of days, at their grandpa Boris and grandma Minca's, celebrating Simchat Torah." Said Peter.

"What's cumquat torah?" I asked.

"No, not cumquat torah, Simchat Torah. It's a Jewish holiday, and the torah is a special book the Jewish people read, but that's all I know. As for what they do on this holiday, I can't give you anymore information." Explained Peter.

"Can we leave, and take my party to Tommy and Dil's grandparents?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, but you'll get to see them again in a couple of days, and I'm sure they'll have quite a story to tell. But speaking of stories, it's time for all of you to use the potty, get on your jammies, brush your teeth, and then, it will be time for a bedtime story and time for bed." Said Peter, as he scooped up Zack, and changed his diapies and got him into his jammies.

"Oh, ok." I said with a sigh.

"But last week, at Zack's place, he told us a really nice bedtime story, about what his life was like before he met all of us. And since it's your slumber party, you get to tell the bedtime story tonight." Explained Peter.

"But, but, I don't know any bedtime stories, or, not enough to really tell a good story." I replied.

"Well, why don't you think about a story you'd like to tell, while we get ready for bed." Suggested Peter.

"Good idea!" I said with a smile, as I ran towards the bathroom, used the potty, and brushed my teeth.

After I brushed my teeth, Peter helped me put on my jammies, and then, he assisted Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Kimi with using the potty and brushing their teeth, while Bobby took care of himself lastest, since he could do everything himself.

"So, got any ideas for a bedtime story?" Zack asked me, as we sat on the floor of the living room, waiting for the rest of the gang to return from the bathroom.

"Yep, I sure do, and this DVD will help." I said, as I walked over to the bookshelf, and grabbed a DVD off of the shelf, in a case that had my picture on it, along with a picture of my mommy and daddy.

A bazillion minutes later, everybody came into the living room, and Peter lay down sleeping bags and pillows on to the floor for us to sleep in. I curled up next to Chuckie, and held up the DVD.

"What you got there?" Peter asked.

"It's a DVD of my life as a little baby, before becoming a big baby." I replied, handing the DVD to Peter.

"Ah, want me to put this on?" Peter asked.

I nodded, so Peter went and put on the DVD, and as it started to play, I began telling my story.

The screen appeared to be showing a hopcickle room. In the room, were my soon to be mommy and daddy, and a nice looking doctor lady.

"Come on Laura, you can do it, push now." Said the nice looking doctor lady, as my mommy pushed really hard.

A little while later, there I was, bornded into this brand new world. I lay in my mommy's arms, an inch of black hair on my head, wrapped in a blue blankie.

"Hi there little man, I'm your daddy." Said my daddy, patting me on the shoulder and touching my tiny hands.

"And I'm your mommy." Said my mommy.

"So, what are we going to name him?" My daddy asked.

"Why don't we name him Jesse, Jesse John Barrow, after my father." My mommy suggested.

"Jesse J. Barrow. I like it!" Said my daddy excitedly.

After that, a doctor person came in, and examined me.

"Your son Jesse, born on June 27, 2011, is 8 pounds, and 20 inches long." Said the doctor person.

My mommy and daddy were happy to receive the news that I was a healthy baby. A few days later, we lefted the hopcickle, and I went to my new home, which, you guys should know, I wasn't bornded here. I use to live in some far away place called, Scotland, Connecticut.

The DVD continued to show me and my family, more pictures of my life as a little baby. I ated my firstest solid foods about six months later, which was squash. I started crawling about two months after that, and then, at my firstest birthday, I met the cutest baby I ever sawed. She had brown hair and her name was Tina. We had lots of fun together. We did everything, from taking swimming lessons, to attending music class, to eating apples my mommy picked from the large apple tree in the park, to playing in piles of big leaves, to making snow babies, and blowing the fuzzies off the dandelions. I thought the fun times would last forever, but I was wrong you guys, I was really really wrong.

I had just started walking when my mommy got a call on the hellophone one day. After she gotted off the phone, she came over to me, looking very sad.

"I'm afraid you won't be playing with Tina today. She's in the hospital, with a very bad case of The Gray Plague." Said my mommy with a frown, as she gave me a hug.

I started to cry. If my bestest friend was in the hopcickle with something called the Gray Plague, I knew it was nothing good.

"Oh, now now sweetie, I'm sorry she's sick too, but you won't be able to catch it, cuz we're heading to the clenic right now, and getting you the shot." Said my mommy, as she took me out to the car, buckled me into my car seat, and we drove off to some place I didn't recognize.

We got there, to see a long line of people, children and babies of all ages with their mommies and daddies, all waiting to get this shot. I never cared for shots, not after having to get my rooster shot a while back, but if this would mean I'd get to see Tina again cuz I couldn't catch the Gray Plague, then I'd put on my brave face, and get it done. But while we were waiting in line, some lady approached me and my mommy. She had a wooden leg, pink hair, and one large eyebrow.

"Listen lady. Hand over your child, and nobody gets hurt." Snapped this strange lady.

"Never!" Shouted my mommy.

"Fine, then let the curse of the S.A.D. Club, be upon you." Snapped the strange lady, before she stomped away, her wooden leg making a loud thump as it hit the floor.

We weren't too happy to learn that somebody wanted to take me away from my mommy and daddy, so later that night, when I was suppose to be asleep in my crib, I overheard my mommy and daddy talking in the nextest room.

"What are we gonna do Dana? This woman sounded like she meant business!" Said my mommy.

"The only thing we can do sweetheart, move away. Luckily, my boss is looking to transfer some of us to the firm in Yucaipa, California, maybe I can convince him to give me the new job over there, and we can get out of here, as a way to protect our one, and only son." Said my daddy.

Some time passed. I got more steady on my feet, turnded two-years-old, and strange people came to our house, looking to buy it from us. I never saw Tina again after I received my shot against the Gray Plague, and I hoped nothing bad had happened to her. Then, it hit me! Maybe I wasn't going to see her again, because we were leaving our house forever, and she'd be too far away to see. As my mommy and daddy packed up boxes of our stuff, and our furniture disappeardid into a large truck, I couldn't help but cry, kick, and scream.

"Now, don't worry Jesse, we're moving to a nice new place, where it's bright and sunny all of the time, and, you never know, maybe you'll find some new friends to play with!" Said my mommy with a smile, as she picked me up, hugged me, and patted my back, hoping I'd stop crying.

I eventually stopped crying, and tried to look at this as a new adventure.

Before I knew it, we were in the car, and I took the longest car ride of my entire life. If I wasn't taking a long nappy, I was listening to the Dummi Bears CD, or we were at some place, getting a bite to eat, or resting for the night. A bazillion days later, we finally reached our new destination, a brand new house.

"Welcome to Yucaipa, California!" Said my daddy, as he turned the car into the driveway of our brand new house.

It was prettyful, and there was lots of green grass in the backyard to play in! So I played outside while mommy and daddy helped the nice furniture men take all of our stuff out of the giant truck, and put it into the house.

By this time, the DVD had ended, after showing some pictures of our new house in California, so I picked up the clicker off of the coffee table, turndid off the TV, and told the rest of the story to my friends myself.

"So then what happened?" Chuckie asked.

"No worries Chuckie I'm getting there." I said.

So sometime after that, my mommy and daddy decided to take me to the parking lot movie, to see the latest movie, A Land without Smiles II, the latest Dummi Bears movie that was playing at the time. It was really good, betterer than the firstest one, which my mommy and I saw with Tina when it came out on DVD sometime after my firstest birthday and before she disappeardid to the hopcickle. After the movie ended, we couldn't help but notice, that several families with toddlers around my age, had gathered in a grassy field off the side of the parking lot, to hold some sort of birthday celebration. Seeing we were new in town, we decided to get out of the car, and have a look for ourselves. But just as we were heading over there, a tall woman with strawberry red hair wearing green glasses tolded everybody that the party would have to be rescheduled, as they had a vaccination ready for Tommy. I didn't know who Tommy was, or what a vaccination was, but it obviously meant, no more party. So we gotted back into the car, only to get stuck behind some other cars, which were piled up on the road, because the car at the front of the line, had a flat tire. I only knowed this because my daddy was starting to get impatient, so decided to go have a looksee himself.

"Hey buddy, I see you're having some trouble. Need some help with that?" Asked my daddy.

"Uh, yeah, my x wife got a flat tire and she needs to get to the hospital right away. Our son Tommy has been very sick with the Gray Plague, and there's finally a vaccination ready for him at the hospital. I just sent him and Didi in my car so they could get there quicker." Explained Stu.

"Well, allow me. I'm Dana Barrow. Me, my wife and son just moved here from Connecticut." Said my daddy, shaking this other man's hand.

"Oh, hi there. I'm Stu Pickles, what a pleasure to meet you!" Said Stu with a smile.

The grown ups continued to talk, while I sat in the car, waiting for them to finish up.

"So, your son has the Gray Plague?" My daddy asked.

"Yeah, but looks like it is almost over for him. He's at the hospital now, getting the vaccination." Replied Stu.

"We knew somebody back in our home town who got sick with the Gray Plague. She use to be friends with my son, Jesse. Sadly though, she didn't make it." Said my daddy.

It then hit me, Tina was gone, and she was never coming back. Just then, I let out a loud wale. Now I'd never see Tina, my bestest friend again.

A little while later, the new tire was on that other man's car, and they lefted. So my daddy gotted back into the car, and we headed for home.

Sometime passed. Within that time, my daddy tolded my mommy about the man he helped on the side of the road. He tolded us his name was Stu Pickles, and that he invented toys for a living. They had two little boys, and their oldest son, just turnded two. This gotted me really excited! Would I finally be getting some friends after all?

Little did I know just how lucky I was. My mommy would also be starting a new job, and needed a place for me to go for the day, so she looked up Stu Pickles in the phone book and gave them a call. My mommy had the phone on speaker phone, while a lady gave her some directions to her house, and my mommy, was writing them down. After she gotted off the phone, she came over to my playpen and lifted me up, smiling.

"Come on Jesse, it's time for you to go make some new friends!" Said my mommy, as she putted me into the car, and we drove to this new house.

We gotted there, and I ran inside, where I found several toddlers playing.

"Hi, I'm Jesse." I said, introducing myself.

The others went around and introduced themselves to me. There was Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Dil. Then, Phil and Lil proceeded to fight over who broke their ball. I started to get dizzy, looking from one twin to the other, as they continued to argue, causing Dil to start crying.

Finally, Tommy put a stop to their fighting, took out his screwdriver, and unlocked the playpen, so we could head outside. We went outside, where we met a little girl with blond hair in pigtails. I soon founded out this was Angelica, and unlike the other babies, she wasn't very nice.

No matter, we all started playing.

"I wish Zack was here." Said Tommy.

Just as he said that, two new toddlers showed up, who I soon learned were Zack and Chuckie's sister Kimi.

"Come on guys, let's go play." Said Tommy, as he ran out into the backyard, the others following him, and they all started to play.

I watched for a minute, and then, I decided to join in too.

"I'm gonna play too!" I shouted, as I ran to catch up with my new friends, and we all started playing.

Sometime after that, I met the babysitters, Taffy and Peter, and we all will never forget the day we met Bobby. I sure won't, as it was the same day Tommy gotted his firstest splinter and wosp sting, and I was so excited, that I accidentally, jumped on top of Tommy's bandaged hand or foot or both of them, only making them hurt worser, causing him to get mad at me, and chase me out of the playpen into the backyard.

I tell ya, sometimes, the terribelest two's aren't the most wonderfullest thing in the world, but I've made lots of new friends, and I wouldn't trade you guys for anything.

As I finished up my story, my friends cheered for me.

"That was the bestest story I ever heard." Said Kimi.

"Thank you." I said, curling up into my sleeping bag.

"Ok minis, it's time for all of you to go to sleep. King of the Confederacy's orders." Said Peter.

We all giggled, yawned, and got comfortable, so we could all go to sleep.

Right before I drifted off to sleep though, Chuckie asked me a rather interesting question.

"Hey Jesse?" Asked Chuckie.

"Yes Chuckie?" I asked.

"I wonder what it would have been like, if you had metted us before I turndid three, and Tommy gotted the Gray Plague and then turndid two." Said Chuckie.

"Oh, you mean before we were big babies?" I asked.

"Uh huh?" Chuckie replied.

"I don't know, and we'll probably never know, but it's fun to wonder sometimes if we had knowed one another as little babies, what our lives would have been like." I replied, as I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

End of Jesse POV

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story of Jesse's Origins. Did you notice how there were several references to different fan fic stories that have been previously posted? Well if you didn't, here they are. Reference to chapter 10 of my story, Rugrats and the Gray Plague was mentioned, as well as the first two chapters of Jesse Barrow's story, Two and Up, as well as my story, The Terribelest Two's, either chapter 4 or 5, the chapter in which Bobby Generic, met the other rugrats, and as you may have figured out, this story and Jesse's slumber party, took place one week after the sleepover that Zack had at his home, and the events of my story, Zack's Beginnings. Also, I sent Jesse a PM, asking him when his birthday was, and when his character's birthday was, but never heard back from him, so Jesse, if you should review this story, and I made an error, my sincerest apologies, and I will see to fixing it, and replacing this story with the correct date, once I've heard from you. And finally, you may have also noticed something else. This story that you just finished reading, was made reference to, at the beginning of one of my other stories that I recently posted, called A Jesse Carol, as the dream that Jesse had in that story, took place, two days after the events of this story took place. Anyway though, I hope you all enjoyed this story, and, please be looking for more stories from me, coming soon!


End file.
